The Secret Life of a Teenager
by Zepheus
Summary: She has always been shunned. Nobody in really knows her. But what is she exactly? Read on and find out! The world of fantasy is about to be unleashed to you!
1. Prologue

**Ok. So I decided to make another story. I made up all the characters myself and I'm pretty proud of it. I sure hope this captures the readers attention! Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

I am in a great rush right now. There's not much time for a long explanation. All you can do now is listen to the story and hope for the best. Everything will become clear to you in the end.

This is a story about the life of a teenager. She was simply known as Goth or the Goth. Every time she passed by people that were tending to their yard, they would whisper quietly: "The Goth is here. We'd better watch our tongue else she'll slay us."

Goth heard everything. She knew everything. She was the subject of most stories. Adults used her to scare their children into not going out at night. She was a feared criminal. Every time she passed by on her daily patrol, the village would be shushed into silence. Everyone would watch her out of the corner of their eye and pretend to not be paying any attention. But they paid attention alright. As a matter of fact, they paid close attention. They never knew when the next murder would come creeping behind their backs…

But none of these things were true about The Goth. Not much people know about her background. All they knew was that she was to be feared and watched out for. Or so they thought.

Goth would come out on her daily patrols every day, never early, never late. She would appear mysteriously, seemingly out of thin air from 10-12 in the morning to the afternoon, then 6-8 at night. No one knew the reasons for this but they did know this: She was different from anybody else. She may appear as a teenager in black, but legend says, she's been haunting the village of Darchaeus (pronounced Dar-kae-us) for millennia. Darchaeus is a ghost town. But once people enter, they never get out, for the guardian is none other than The Goth.

Thus begins the story of a teenage girl, seemingly unknown to the outside world…


	2. Chapter 1

**I forgot to tell you guys, but all these chapters are gonna be really short so it means that I'm gonna have a lot more chapters too. Anyways, enjoy!  
>I should be updating this story every week since it's actually a part of my assignment :) <strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Pay close attention guys! This review is very important because our exam is next week! You have one more week to study and if you fail, you'd better not blame me!" yelled Mrs. Kelsey over the big racket of the classroom.

Mrs. Kelsey's homeroom was the craziest in the whole entire middle school. All of the crazy people were in it. There was only one person that was silent. Her name is Luria. She found silence in the left –most corner of the classroom. Many people ridiculed her behind her back. They said mean things such as, "That kid's a weirdo" and "Shun her! She has a horrible disease!" And everybody would laugh at the joke. But in truth, they did it because they feared her. Nobody knew what she was capable of but they did know that she was a force to be reckoned with. Luria just ignored it all. The teacher felt sorry for her but did not know how to comfort her. She was one of those kids that had no friends, that was very unusual and nobody wanted to hang out with her. She wasn't a mean kid, but her presence just made people hate her. All except Mrs. Kelsey. She saw through the blackness of her cloak and all the tattoos that covered her body. She saw that the inside was kind. Just nobody gave her the chance to show it. One day, when the teacher was out of the room, the class bully decided to make his move. "Hey you! What are you doing huddled in a corner?" said the class bully, Andrew as he kicked Luria roughly.

"Leave me alone." Luria's voice was quiet but menacing but when she got up to leave, Andrew's accomplice, Andre, punched her in the face. Luria stumbled backwards but otherwise was undaunted. Andre on the other hand, was not so lucky. His hand was bleeding like crazy.

"Don't mess with me…or else," replied Luria again.

"Or else what? What are you gonna do, slap me like a baby? Huh? C'mon show me what you've got!" yelled Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, let's leave her alone. This girl is something else. Look what happened to my hand!" said Andre.

"No way. I'm not leaving without a good fight!"

Andrew's fist swung back, ready to punch but before his fist came within an inch of Luria's face, Luria's hand came up lightning quick and stopped it. That's when the terror of her power came upon them full force.

**Was it good? I kinda wanted to add suspense to this story cause my literature teacher Mr. Chambers said suspense is what makes a story good. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Luria**

My hands were heating up. They had gone too far. I couldn't take it anymore. My hands burst into flames and I punched Andrew. His clothes immediately caught fire and he started running around the classroom like a maniac. I looked at my hands in horror. _What am I doing?_ I thought to myself. _This isn't right!_ I focused all my attention on my hands and eventually they cooled down again. When I looked up again, all my classmates were looking at me in terror. I had gone too far. Just then the teacher walked in with a fire extinguisher. I thought quickly. If they found out that it was me who did it, which they will because Andre was a witness, I will surely be expelled. I couldn't come back. I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped out the window.

"Freak!" I heard someone shout.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw all of the students gathering around the window trying to see what would happen to me. I was sure I was going to die. But some unseen force seemed to grab me and I thought _if I survive, I will come back to this school and_ _say my deepest apologies._ But now, all I thought was to get out of here. Anywhere but here. By tomorrow morning, this will be all over the news. There's no way I could stay in Austin anymore. And I couldn't possibly go back to my parents. The principle will have already told my parents and they wouldn't want to have a freak like me. No way. I didn't have any plans for the future, but I just knew that I had to get out of here.


	4. Chapter 3

**This one is my longest chapter in this story (which isn't very long). But that's only because I wanted to be more descriptive and stuff. Blah, blah, blah. Whatever. You don't want to here me talk anyways so go ahead and read on!**

**Chapter 3**

Luria woke up to bright sunshine. _Where am I?_ She thought. She walked around and discovered a giant chateau. It looked as if it had been abandoned for a while but nevertheless it still looked brand new. She walked up to the chateau and knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again and waited this time. Still no one answered. She twisted the doorknob and found that it was unlocked.

"Hello!" she shouted with her hands cupped over her mouth. "Anyone home?" Her voice echoed around the whole house due to the spacious entryway and tall ceiling.

No answer. The chateau was big. There was a long hall way on either side of her and lots of rooms. To the back of the room, a doorway led outside and a spiral staircase was next to it. She observed all the rooms and saw they were all fit for living. The weird thing was was that not a speck of dust covered the entire chateau.

Now that Luria looked closely, she could see a sign that said Baronial Garden. She opened the door to the garden and was astonished at what she saw. It was beautiful. She had never seen anything like it before. The grass was so green it looked fake. There were butterflies all over the place and big buzzing bumblebees. Flowers of every color were growing everywhere! Pink, yellow, orange, blue, you name it! Furthermore, there were trees surrounding a shady pool. Deer pounced here and there. And everywhere, vegetables and fruit grew. _This could hardly be called a garden! It was more like a forest! How lucky I_ _am to be_ _brought to a place as wondrous as this. _She thought. _But how did I even get here in the first place? This will require some more_ _investigation tomorrow but for now, I need some rest._ It was well past midday by now and she was exhausted. She climbed up the stairs and naturally, went into the biggest bedroom. The covers to the bed were a dark red, almost like blood, and gold. It was quite beautiful as the sun streamed through the open window and the bed shimmered as if covered with glitter. Besides the four-poster bed, there was also a wardrobe in the corner made of a dark wood and a desk with a load of paper in one corner and a quill and ink jug. It was made of the same type of wood. In front of a bed, there was a 6-inch plasma screen TV and a fancy, Victorian style mirror above the bed. Luria plopped face down on the bed, turned sideways and shut her eyes with a smile on her face. _Yep. This isn't home but it will definitely do…_

**You know what? This isn't actually as long as I thought it was. I only thought it was long because when I typed it in word document, it was one page long and all the other ones were only about half a page long. So, whatever.**

**By the way, baronial is just a fancy word for royal in case you didn't know. Just thought it might be useful if I told you. If you don't believe me, go to , press the Thesaurus tab, and search royal. You'll see.**


End file.
